


Till death do us part (I keep the devil close to my heart)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ignore the title... I’m not not a satonist, Serious Injuries, Set After Defenders, Spoilers, The Defenders (Marvel TV) Spoilers, church, not actually dead tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: When Matt doesn’t come through the door after he left to officially take down the Hand with the defenders (Y/N) doesn’t take it to well. It takes months to get over his loss and when she finally builds up the courage to visit the church as Matt asked her she regrets not doing so earlier.





	Till death do us part (I keep the devil close to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I’m late-ish again. I should probably move my time limit back so I’m not but then I’ll never get it out... technically not late so... yay I guess?

It seemed like Matt had left hours ago. Though she remembers the kiss he left her with like it was only seconds. (Y/N) had sat listening to the police radio ever since he had left, rocking backwards and forewords on her chair and she occasionally got up to pace the room before sitting back down.

She knew Matt, she knew how naïve he could be when it came to Elektra. She was like a sister to him and she didn’t have a doubt in mind that he wouldn’t jump at the chance to save her. (Y/N) was there when the woman ‘died’ the first time. He barely slept, barely ate. He was vicious towards his enemies. It took him months to get over his loss. 

(Y/N) didn’t doubt that Matt would do everything to get back to her but she still worried. What if he didn’t come back? 

So, when the radio announced that Midlands Circle had blown up her heart jumped into her throat. She didn’t dare take her eyes off the door. Matt had to come back. He had to. 

-

Jessica walked in first. She goes straight to Trish, encasing her in a hug. Luke and Claire next. Then Danny and Coleen. (Y/N)’s heart seems to be pounding in her ears as she waits silently. “Come on Matty” she whispered to herself, rising from her seat at the table. 

She knows what happened. She knows that he’s not coming back and she knows that she’ll never accept it. So she will wait. Tears brim in her eyes because she knows that for some reason, any reason, that it’s her fault. 

“(Y/N)...” Jessica started, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Matt... he- the elevator it broke. There was no way up, he saved us all,” Luke finished, knowing that Jess didn’t truly want to be the one to tell her. 

“No. No, he-he can’t.” (Y/N) stuttered, stumbling away from jess’ comforting hand. Salty tears fell from her eyes, cascading down her cheek as she helplessly tried to wipe them away. 

“(Y/N) he told me to tell you that he loved you and that he left something for you on his bedside table,” Danny informed, eyes full of sympathy as he did so. 

The woman’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as she helplessly tried to form a sentence. She suddenly ran out, Danny chasing after her as she sprinted home. She had to get it... whatever it was. 

“(Y/N)!” Danny called from behind her as she left the precinct, her mind setting the route home. 

She smashed through the door, leaving it wide open as she headed for the bedroom. If it was what she thought it was then that me- an envelope sat on the small table next to the bed. 

She grabbed it, completely ignoring the small box near it as she read the front. ‘(Y/N)...’ her name was written like chicken scratch but she could notice the handwriting anywhere. It was Matts. 

She pulled the letter from it’s encasing as she sat shakily sat on the floor by the bed. “I figured you’d be able to read this easier,” the letter started in Braille. Matt had taught it to her a few years back and she could read as simply as she could if it was English. 

“If you’re reading this I’m sorry. It means I’ve left you. Do not blame it on yourself, it was my decision. Blame it on me. You will forever have a piece of me with you, my heart is yours. 

Go to the church where I grew up, the answers you are looking for are there. Ask for sister Maggie. She’ll help you through it. 

The box, you already know what it means. I’m sorry. 

I love you, forever yours Matty Xx”

A sob ripped from (Y/N)’s throat as she attempted to find the box, the tears blurring her vision making it hard. Once she felt the velvety smooth texture she latched onto it, holding it close to her heart as she collapsed onto the bed. 

She knew what was in the box. She didn’t dare look. But she knew. 

-

Danny watched (Y/N) read the letter, he watched her cry and stood by helplessly. Because he knew he couldn’t help. A broken heart couldn’t be fixed with a hug. Unless it was from the one that broke it. 

-

It took a few days for her to build up the courage to leave the house. She had taken a few days off of work and had retreated to her bed, only leaving for the odd piece of food and water. She wouldn’t pick up the phone, she wouldn’t answer the door. Nothing.

Most of the days she just sat in bed, wearing away as she looked back on the memories of Matt. Regretting every fight, every disagreement, every missed kiss. She scrolled through the photos of him and her on her phone every hour or so. She was broken without him, truly broken. 

-6 months later 

“Father,” (Y/N) called, gaining the attention of the elder man. “(Y/N) I haven’t seen you in months. How have you been holding up?” He questioned, patting the seat next to him. “As good as I can.” She answered truthfully. “Matty left me a letter, telling me to come here, telling me that the answers I’m looking for are here.”

A look of guilt passed over his face as (Y/N) talked. “I’m not sure what Matthew meant. Possibly a confession, so that I can help you?” The balding man offered. (Y/N) only nodded, following after the man. 

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. I-I” thinking back now you hadn’t done anything... but you didn’t stop him. “I didn’t stop Matty from leaving. And I’ve been having bad thoughts father. The truth is, looking at life now... I don’t see the point. A life without love isn’t worth living. I-I can’t do it, Father. 

Matt was who kept me happy, he kept me moving and he loved me. I loved him. I was so used to having him in my life and now he’s gone... I don’t know what to do. I’m just... I’m doing my best to continue but it’s not the same without him. I need him. 

At night I find myself looking for him, hugging his pillow even after it’s lost his scent. I’m scared I’m going to forget him. That I’ll stop loving him.” (Y/N) blurted out, words escaping her mouth like vomit. 

“(Y/N) you will never forget him. Love can never be destroyed, it can fade with time but it’s too precious to be destroyed. You loved him and he loved you, more than I’ve ever seen a couple love each other before.” The priest informed (Y/N), his mind battling over whether he should tell her or not. 

“You know, I haven’t taken of my engagement ring. People keep telling me I should, that it’ll help me let him go but I can’t. Because I know that somewhere Matty’s wearing the other one. 

‘Till death do we part’ is what is engraved on the inside of both of the rings. Even though he’s... passed, I still can’t seem to part from him.” It seemed like (Y/N) couldn’t stop speaking, she kept on spilling out words that she had kept inside for weeks-months even that had built up in her head whilst she was creaking round the house like a ghost. 

“What’s in that box you’ve been carrying around then?” The black-clad man asked, looking to the girl. “When we first said ‘I love you’ he gave me a necklace with an inscription on that said, ‘I keep the devil close to my heart’ he loved telling me the story of the man at the counters reaction. He asked if Matty was a satanist.” The two let out a small humourless chuckle. 

“It got robbed a few months before he passed. He had been tracking the man that stole it since.” The box creaked slowly as she opened it. 

The white gold necklace lay on a velvet cushion and there was a heart-shaped ruby pendant lying in an encasing of the same gold. She flipped the necklace, revealing the small engraving on the back. She traced a finger over it, a tear coming to her eye as she looked back on the memory. 

“I’m sorry, I- I can’t” (Y/N) swung the door to the small room open and sped off. She had buried her emotions to the best of her ability, speaking like this was just bringing it all back to the front of her mind.

(Y/N) stopped before she left the church. She didn’t know what it was, it just felt like she couldn’t leave, like she was trapped though completely free to leave. 

She slowly spun around, eyes scanning over the room for what she was looking for, not that she knew what she was looking for. “(Y/N)? Right?” a woman called from a bench near the front. 

“You’re Matthews fiancé aren’t you?” She questioned as she walked towards her. “Uhh yeah.” (Y/N) gulped as the nun looked her over, she felt like she was being judged. 

She lifted (Y/N)’s hand, gently taking the velvet box from it. She opened it as (Y/N) looked her over, she seemed so familiar. She lifted the necklace from the box and walked behind the (Y/E/C) eye coloured woman, placing the gift around he neck. 

“Matthew would want you to wear it. He loves you, remember that.” The woman told (Y/N). “You speak of him in the present tense” the (Y/H/C) woman pointed out. 

“(Y/N).” It was only whispered but it made your heart flutter before your mind took over, making it beat in anxiety and fear. Was he here this whole time? 

(Y/N) turned slowly, eyes widening as they landed on her fiancé. “Matty?” It was a pathetic cracked whisper but Matt still heard it. He heard the relief and love that filled it. 

The two surged forward, Matt jumping over the columns splitting the room up as she ran towards him. The two crashed into each other, hugging their other half tightly. 

Warmth seemed to flood through (Y/N) as she looked up to him. “You’re here. You’re alive...” tears unashamedly ran down both of their faces. “I’ve missed you so much, Sweetheart,” Matt told her as he swept her hair back. “Why didn’t you come home, Matty?” (Y/N) questioned. “I couldn’t I could barely move” Matt let out a humourless laugh as he cupped his future wife’s chin. 

“I heard what you said, I’m sorry” Matt apologised. “Matt, I swear to god if you say sorry one more time-“ the vigilante cut her off with a kiss that seemed to last forever yet ended to quick. “I love you Mr Murdock” (Y/N) sighed as she did all those days ago. “I love you too Mrs. Murdock” Matt kissed your nose before dragging you into another hug. You were whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
